


Being a Superhero is Hard

by Madelite



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: ADHD, Anxiety, Autism, Bisexual Character, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelite/pseuds/Madelite
Summary: being a teenager is harder





	Being a Superhero is Hard

Kaz knew he was gay. He'd known for a while. It's why he'd pursued Stefanie. She would never have gone out with him.

So he wasn't surprised when he fell for a guy. And honestly, the first time he'd seen Chase (during a bionics vs supers fight that he partly caused), he'd told Oliver that he was "super fucking hot".

No, what surprised him was that he fell for Chase even after he got to know him. Chase was annoying, nerdy, much too wound up, but oh so easy to love.

Maybe he had a type.

His best friend and his crush were both absolute nerds.

Oh god no, he had a type.

Anyway, falling for Chase was kind of a surprise. But that was okay, Kaz was nothing if not adaptable.


End file.
